What's Wrong With You People Belive It
by Purple Mistress
Summary: Itachi and Sakura exchange body, how will Squad 7 deal with it? How will Sasuke kill his brother? What is this MESS HOW ARE THEY GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS THING! slight SasuSaku
1. A mistake and a switch

**A/N: Well, if you like some humor you are reading the right story. This is the introduction, When they talk I will name them by the body they are, when I'm describing them like in 3rd POV I will use the name of their spirit. Any doubts I would glady answer them. Well review. Ja ne!**

**Hinata: She doesn't own Naruto but I do...I mean I love him -blush-**

**Naruto: Hey Hinata were is my Ramen!**

**Hinata: You only love Ramen don't you?**

**Naruto: I love you too Hina-chan, don't be angry with me. Ja,jajaa.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto**: Good morning Sakura-chan.

**Sakura**: ….

**Naruto:** Ne, Sakura-chan, why the serious face.

**Sakura**:….

**Naruto:** You are just copying Sasuke-teme.

**Sakura:** Hn.

**Kakashi:** Yo!

**Naruto:** You are late.

Naruto felt alone because Sakura didn't shout with him at his Sensei.

**Sakura:** Do or do we not have a mission.

**Naruto:** Sakura, why are talking like Sasuke you know in a statement manner.

**Sakura**:…..

**Kakashi:** Are you feeling okay?

**Sakura:** Tsk.

**Kakashi:** Okay…let's spare. -with a sweat drop like anime style-

**Sakura:**Interesting the Jinchuruchi versus my abilities.

**Naruto:** What?! You never called me by that…

**Kakashi:** His name is Naruto…and no you will fight against Sasuke. The "Jinchuruchi" needs special training.

**Sasuke**: ….

**Sakura**:…

**Sasuke:** What?! You…_you just look like Itachi_

**Sakura**:…

**Sasuke**: Well….make your move.

**Sakura**: Hn.

Sasuke attacked and Sakura just dodged, at the end Sasuke was getting tire and Sakura gave him a punch.

**Sakura: **This is pathetic...

And with that Sakura disappeared.

**Naruto:** Kakashi sensei what's wrong with Sakura-chan?

**Kakashi:** I don't know. Sasuke I need you to follow her home. She is acting strange after that mission.

**_Flashback:_**

Naruto was unconscious, Kakashi knocked him because the Kyubi was getting out of control. Kakashi was fighting against Kisame and Sasuke against Itachi and Sakura had finished healing Naruto when she saw that Sasuke was paralyse and Itachi was closing his eyes to make the magekyou. She quickly began to make hand sign and stood in front of Sasuke but in the last hand sign she failed and Itachi opened his eyes to make the Magekyo, Sakura's jutsu was suppose to make a barrier but it fail causing a huge explosion. Both of them were badly injured. Kisame carried Itachi and Sasuke carried Sakura while Kakashi carried Naruto to the Konoha hospital.

When Sakura woke up she was in a dark room and it was cold. She sat down on the edge of the bed, but then she felt something she had long and black hair, she quickly stood up and felt higher. That was when Kisame entered to the room. "We got a new mission"

Meanwhile Itachi woke up in a white room, and saw his younger brother, but his brother wasn't looking at him with hate, he had confuse eyes and you could see guilty but they were quickly replaced by his unemotional cold eyes when he saw Itachi waking up.

**Sasuke:** I though that I told you to stay aside of the fight against Itachi.

**Sakura**:……

**Sasuke**: You really are annoying. I don't even know how you could be a ninja.

**Sakura**: …….

Itachi looked to the window when he saw his reflect he couldn't believe his eyes.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan.

And still Itachi wouldn't bother speaking to anyone he was concentrated in the window.

**Kakashi:** Naruto, Sasuke it was a long battle let Sakura rest.

**Naruto:** Bye.

**Sasuke:** ….

**Naruto:** Get well Sakura.

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke was heading to his home, Sakura wasn't in her home so he wouldn't bother searching for her, for him Konoha was a safe place so he decided that he would return to his house. He went into the compound but he saw another shoes, a woman shoes to be exact. He went upstair, but when he was going to enter to his room another door opened to reveal no other than Sakura wearing Itachi's clothes. **(A/N: He just changed his clothes nothing more, he hate pink so he decide to wear his clothes, this is to be safe if some of you may have pervy thoughts lol)**

**Sasuke:** What are you doing in my house.

**Sakura:** ……-continuing walking-

Sasuke has lost his patient so he pinned Sakura against the wall.

**Sasuke:** Answer me!

Sasuke got his Sharingan activated and for the first time he was shouting. But Sakura's face was so calm that it didn't scare her a little.

**Sakura:** Tsk. You really are foolish.

**Sasuke:** What did you said? –getting more pressure to her neck-

**Sakura**: If you continue with this you will kill your teammate.

♥TBC...♥

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I left the little suspense, oh well like you figured it out Itachi and Sakura had exchange bodies, I will try to make things funny from now on. Oh well hope that you enjoy it. I will be bussy for the next month but I will update ASAP. **


	2. An Srank mission for an Srank trouble

**A/N: I will talk by their spirits ALWAYS, you need to imagine the expression in the different bodies. **

**Sakura: The authors doesn't own us Cha!!!1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke:** What did you sa-

Sasuke got interrupted by a knock on the door. He let go of "Sakura" and went to open the door and for his surprise:

**Sakura**: Hi, Sasuke-kun you are not going to believe what happened to me, I woke up in the Akatsuki hideout and went all this way over here and men that is a long path hey can you give me a glass of water?.

**Sasuke**: Itachi!!!

**Itachi**: What?

At this rate Sasuke was losing his mind because the person that said "what" in an icy tone was Sakura that was sitting in the coach.

**Sakura:** So Sasuke-kun can you let me in?

Sasuke turned to see Itachi's body talking to him with a big smile and telling him Sasuke-kun. Sasuke stepped aside from the shock and Sakura entered.

**Sasuke**: Do you mind telling me wh-

He was cut off because Itachi knocked him.

**Itachi:** Listen kunoichi, it would be better if we act like each other. How did you escaped from Akatsuki.

**Kisame:** I helped her Itachi.

**Itachi:** Hn, Does anybody know about this?.

**Kisame:** No.

**Itachi:** Hn.

**Sakura:**How do you expect me to be you Itachi? I can't just go there and kill people or chase Naruto.

**Itachi**:….

**Kisame**:What is your plan Itachi.

**Itachi:** Let my foolish little brother awake and perhaps he will believe that it's all a nightmare.

**Kisame:** Then it's settle. I will return to the hideout and cover you.

**Sakura:** I suggest that we talk to Tsunade-sensei.

**Itachi**: Hn.

They went to the Hokage tower. Sakura was disguising her chakra so that the guards wouldn't arrest her new body, meanwhile everybody gave Sakura's body estrange looks because she had the Uchiha logo on her back.

**Sakura:** Tsunade-sensei!!! I got a trouble….

**Tsunade:**_ I must had drunk a lot of alcohol I'm hallucinating._

**Sakura**: And that is why I'm in his body.

**Tsunade**: …… _But it is too real, that S-ranked criminal is mocking me_.-angry stare-

**Sakura**: Sensei you are not hallucinating, I'm Sakura Haruno even if I don't appear to.

**Tsunade:**You got some guts to get here Itachi and screamed at me like if you were my student. **–looking at Itachi's body-** Sakura why are you so calm when we got an S-rank criminal in Konoha! **–looking at Sakura's body-**

**Itachi: **I'm not Sakura, lady. –in an icy tone-

**Sakura:** Okay, explain everything to me.

When Sakura finish explaining, Tsunade ordered them that they should act like each other, until she could find a cure.

**Sakura**: Where am I suppose to go?

**Tsunade**: You must stay in Ino's house I'm sure she can help you. Meanwhile we need someone to tell Itachi what to do when you are not around and that would be Naruto.

**Naruto:** BAA-CHAAAN!!! Do I have another mission? What the…prepare to die Uchiha!

**Tsunade**: Naruto that is Sakura.

**Sakura:** Hi there Naruto.

**Naruto**: Oh yeah I'm not that dumb, then who the heck is she? Itachi? Yeah right.

**Tsunade**:….-serious face-

**Sakura:**…..-serious face- (Wait Itachi's body always have a serious face)

**Itachi**:…..-serious face-

**Naruto:** No way, she is Itachi…then they exchanged body.

**Tsunade:** I'm glad that you understand, you have an S-rank mission. That is to watch Uchiha Itachi in Haruno Sakura's body so that he should act like her and stuff like that.

**Naruto:** What is going Teme to think about this.

**Tsunde:** That is the other condition, Sasuke can't know about this. I want that you bring Squad 8,10 and 41 along with Kakashi.

**Naruto**: Hai.

With that Naruto disappeared.

**Sakura:** So Itachi what I should do to look like you.

**Itachi:** First stop smiling, second shut your mouth and third take off your hands of my hips.

**Sakura:** I mean your past, I already know that you are a bastard.

**Itachi:** …-icy glare- I killed my clan.

**Sakura**: And.

**Itachi:**…… -a glare like I-wont-talk-anymore-

**Sakura:** Okay, now is my turn, you need to smile, have emotions, put bright colors not black and act more girly you act like a troll.

**Itachi**: Hn.

**Sakura**: And give proper answers, admire Sasuke-kun, shout when Kakashi is late, punch Naruto when he is an idiot, give 'thanks' and 'excuse me', talk to people, have always a chat with Hinata and Ino, help anybody that needs help, sometimes go with Naruto to Ramen…..

**Itachi:** When do you have the cure.

**Sakura:** Hey are you listening to me?!!

In that Naruto broke the door to reveal all the squads with their senseis.

**Hinata:**So it is true. **(Yeah, Hinata don't stutter)**

**Choji:** No way. –eating chips-

**Shino:** ….

**Kiba**: How in the world?

And a lot of expression like that. Sakura went with Ino to her house meanwhile Naruto escorted Itachi to Sakura house.

**Naruto**: Well see ya tomorrow.

**Itachi:** Hn.

**TBC...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope that you like it, I hope that next chapter would be more funny because Itachi is going to try to act like Sakura. Meanwhile let's see how Sasuke take his "nightmare". Well c'ya later **


	3. A clown in the road

**A/N: Today is Ita-kun B-day!!!! So this is dedicated to him lol...**

**Sorry for the last update but I'm busy building my house. You know I'm moving to...it is not a farm it is...Oh crap I got the world in spanish...never mind...I got a piece of land and I'm going to build a house...that is why the late update...and the next update would be late too...Ahhhhhh!!! Hope that you enjoy it. **

**Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto but she owe me an explanation about HOW MY BROTHER IS IN SAKURA'S BODY!!!**

**CAPS Screaming Italic thought**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was six in the morning when Naruto knocked in Sakura's house, Itachi opened him the door dressed in black.

**Naruto:** Let's put something more bright Itachi.

After a few minutes Itachi was out with yellow pants with an orange skirt above it **(A/N: You know just as Android 18 in DBZ) **with a bright green top and bright blue jacket with pink shoes and a purple headband.

**Itachi**: Are you sure about this.

**Naruto:** You look fabulous! Believe it!

In the way to the training grounds, Naruto explained everything to Itachi well almost everything because more part was on how he will become Hokage, even thought Itachi wasn't listening at all. Meanwhile Sasuke was waiting for his team, thinking about his "nightmare", but since he had nightmare when he was a little boy he was used to it.

**Naruto**: Now you are going to be in there and said something really nice to Sasuke, then I will come shouting good morning and you will shout at me telling me to shut up. Remember got emotion I will be in that tree so look at it and I will tell you if you are doing it right or wrong.

Itachi began to walk towards Sasuke, who just got his eyes closed.

**Itachi**: Ohayo Sasuke-kun.

**Naruto:** Smile –moving his mouth only for just to Itachi to see it-

**Sasuke**: Hn

**Naruto:** Said something nice -this time Naruto wrote it in a paper- **(A/N: He imagined that this would happen so he came prepare)**

**Itachi**: You do great the Katon, hoping to beat your brother I supposes. –with an unnatural smile-

**Naruto:** --…-making signals of not to mention something about himself-

That time Sasuke opened his eyes just to see a clown…I mean "Sakura" dressed really bright colored. Then Naruto appeared running like always and screaming Ohayo.

**Sakura:** Hn

**Sasuke**: Dobe.

**Naruto:** Teme.

**Sasuke**: Dead last.

**Naruto:** Bastard.

**Sasuke**: Loser.

**Naruto**: What did you call me Bastard?

And so the fight continue, when Kakashi appeared he found two of his student almost killing each other and a calm "Sakura".

**Kakashi**: Sa-ku-ra you are suppose to stop the fight.

**Itachi:** ….-giving an icy glare-

**Kakashi:** And remember to act like her.

Sasuke got the Chidori and Naruto the Rasengan, Itachi calmly appeared behind Naruto and gathered chakra in his two finger and touched Naruto's neck leaving him paralyzed and in a flash he did the same to Sasuke. He carried both of them and in a blink of an eye tied them to a tree.

**Itachi:** Now listen little brats, you are going to stay quite because you disgust me. If you don't I will have to go to step two and get YOUR EYES OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT IT AND AFTER THAT I WILL CUT YOUR ARMS AND I WILL MAKE YOU EAT IT AND IF YOU PUKE YOU WILL EAT IT TOO.

**Kakashi:** 0o

**Naruto**:

**Sasuke**: ….

**Itachi:** Now if you excuse me. Oh and Sasuke-kun you are a little strong keep it going you are way to weak for your brother. –in a sweet tone-

They made their mission that was to rescue a cat in a tree and got the afternoon off. Kakashi said his bye and Naruto went to "Sakura" and asked her to go to Ichiraku.

**Itachi**: Hn.

**Naruto**: No you are suppose to say no and go to sasuke and ask him to a date. –naruto whispered to him-

**Itachi**:….

**Naruto:** Well see ya later guys I need to go and see Hina-cha.

There was a long silence and Sasuke began to walk to their compound. So Itachi need to complete his mission on act like her so….

**Itachi:** Fo-I mean Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date with me?

**Sasuke:** Listen, Sakura I don't like you and I won't go and less with you.

For some reason it bother Itachi that his brother treat him like that. He felt sad at the same time, he couldn't control himself in the next move.

**Itachi**: Do you want to go in a walk?

**Sasuke:** I won't do anything with you, you are weak and look at yourself you even can't dress property, you are annoying.

Sasuke wait for the tears and the sob but that never came instead….

**Itachi:** At least my parent died on a mission and not by the hands of a twisted son like your family. And yeah I may be weak but I'm a girl what do you said about you, two time that you see Itachi and you even don't give him a punch, you are really pathetic. Well see ya later Sa-su-ke-kun.

And with that Itachi disappeared leaving a shocked Sasuke.

_**With Ino and Sakura:**_

**Ino**: So forehead girl how do you feel?

**Sakura:** Well like a criminal I guess.

**Ino:** Aren't the Sharingan draining your chakra?

**Sakura**: Yeah, I need to sleep in 1 hour.

**Ino:** You are barely awake.

**Sakura:** Yeah it is this Sharingan. Hey, can you go and find my body and bring him here?

**Ino:** Sure.

With that Ino disappeared to leave Sakura thinking about her frequent memories and change of actitudes.

_**Flashback: **_

**Ino**: Hey, so what do you wanna do?

**Sakura**: …..

**Ino:** Hey earth to Sakura.

**Sakura**: Hn.

**Ino:** You are acting like him.

**Sakura**: I will sleep now if you excuse me.

**Ino**: _Cheese speaking of Uchiha attitude._

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sakura**: _Wow, in that time I just felt that I couldn't act like myself and the things that I wanted to said just wouldn't come out. I think that our body are reacting in their own._

After 15 minutes Ino came with the clown…I mean Sakura's body.

**Sakura:** Who dressed you?!!

**Itachi**: The jinchuruchi.

**Sakura:** And you didn't said anything Yamanaka?

**Itachi:** Ino-pig told me that I looked ugly with my forehead.

Ino: 0-o …_Sometimes they seem that they are normal.._

**Sakura**: Something is wrong with me, lately I'm acting like you, it is like your body is left with your strong emotions that that is nothing and I act like it.

**Itachi**: Hn.

**Ino**: I suggest that you go with the Hokage.

**Sakura**: Things first how do I deactivated the Sharingan?

**Itachi:** I wouldn't do that.

**Sakura**: Just tell me!!

**Itachi:** Thing in something good.

**Sakura**: Okay. _Butterfly and marrying Sasuke-kun_.

**Itachi**: Marrying Sasuke is not good in my body.

**Sakura**: How did you-

**Itachi**: I saw some of your memories in your body. Good for me is when I make Sasuke suffer.

**Sakura**: …

She searched for Itachi's memories and visualized what he meant. So… she could deactivate the Sharingan. But…

**Sakura**: Itachi.

**Itachi**: Hn.

Sakura: I can't see.

**Itachi**: Told you.

**Sakura**: How do I activate it.

**Itachi**: Thinking that Sasuke is happy, so go ahead and think that you are marrying him that should do in my body. If you don't feel emotions your eyes won't drain chakra.

Sakura got the Sharingan back and went to Tsunade were Hinata was there too.

**Ino:** Hokage-sama something is wrong with these two.

**Hinata**: We know, I have been studying and in time they will act like each other.

**Sakura:** But why?

**Tsunade:** The jutsu that both of you made, changed your spirits but your bodies are the actual one with the emotions.

**Ino**: Then why aren't they fully them?

**Hinata**: Because each of them have a strong will, let's said that both of them got a copy of their emotions but with the time that copy will be erased and the emotions in the body that they are will domain.

**Tsunade:** Not only that you will see memories of each other and there would be the time that you will confuse them as your own.

**Itachi:** Did you found the cure?

**Hinata**: We are on that but…

**Sakura**: But what?

**Tsunade:** The chances that you return to your body is 1 percent .

**Sakura:** 0o0

**Ino:** 0o0

**Itachi**: --

**Tsunade:** For now we will keep with the mission of acting like each other, Sakura remember to always use transformation when you are out. Itachi don't let Naruto dress you he…have a bad taste on clothing.

When they were going to open the door Kisame burst in the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I think that this story is left for two more chapters...I know it is getting a little boring with the same thing so that is why I'm finishing it faster...The next chapter would be with Akatsuki but I not promise if it would make you laugh. THIS THING IS GETTING BORING!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO Oh well hope that you enjoy it **


	4. The true reveal Believe it

**A/N: Sup this is the last chapter, for you who hate Karin and love Sasusaku go and check my forums in my profile. This chapter will have two format but I don't think that you will mind, it is the text that count. Well enjoy. **

**I don't own Naruto Duh!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kisame**: I need partner now.

**Tsunade**: Explain yourself!

**Kisame:** Leader needs Itachi to accomplish a mission.

**Ino:** What mission?

**Kisame**: It is a secret.

**Tsunade:** No, I can't put my student's spirit in danger. If she died in that body, Itachi will forever remaind in Sakura's body plus he would feel the pain of his body's death for weeks. And vice versa.

**Kisame**: Then it would be war to Konoha…. worst than this status.

**Sakura:** Fine. what I must do then?

**Kisame**: Help us, use Itachi's abilities.

**Tsunade**: Fine you won. Sakura, Kisame go now and return save.

They went to the Akatsuki hideout, the leader commanded that Deidara and Tobi went with Itachi and Kisame. Their mission was to kill a group of rouge ninjas classified V-ranked criminal. When they were outside.

**Sakura**: V-ranked criminals?

**Kisame**: Yeah, we got our rang. V-ranked means that they are more powerful than any kage.

**Sakura:** Wow they are strong?

**Kisame:** Not exactly they are the weakest, this is a mission for a Ninja Student in the Academy.

**Sakura:** Then what rank all the Akatsuki have?

**Kisame**: We are known as the Y-ranked criminals, that is the strongest categories except for Itachi and Leader that are H-ranked criminals, they are the only ones that have this rank.

**Sakura:** Why do we need to kill this clowns then?

**Kisame:** They got a classified scroll that we need to obtain.

**Sakura:** Wow!

**Deidara**: You are too talkative today Itachi-san, Yeah

**Sakura**: Sorry.

**Kisame:** Don't talk to much, you are making see that Itachi is out of character.-kisame whispered-

They had finally arrived to the fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They were in Deidara's room. Tobi and Sasori were shocked, Deidara was sort of happy and Kisame was ashamed. They had a sort of 'Pajama Party' **–cough-sleep-cough-over**. It all begun because Deidara was combing his hair, and Sakura decided to help him, she even put some butterfly clips that have stored in her small pink bag under Itachi's cloak.

Then everybody decided to go to Deidara's room to continue the Pajama Party

–**cough-sleep-over-cough **

Sakura: So let's play true or dare. If someone doesn't want to do the dare as a punishment you will have to make your next mission naked.

**Kisame**: (o)(o) _Itachi is going to be really mad._

**Deidara:** Great Yeah. You begin Tobi, yeah.

**Tobi**: Kisame, true or dare?

**Kisame:** Dare.

**Tobi:** I dare you that tomorrow you are going to insult Leader.

**Kisame**: No.

**Tobi**: Then, you will have to accept the punishment.

**Kisame:** Fine I accept the dare. Deidara true or dare?

**Deidara**: Dare,Yeah.

**Kisame:** I dare you to go to Sasuke's house and brag about Itachi.

**Deidara**: Cool, Yeah.

**Tobi**: Kisame you are suppose to make the dare difficult.

**Deidara:** Itachi-san true or dare?

**Sakura**: True.

Everybody saw him with creepy eyes, how would Itachi chose true when everybody knows that true are for girls or cowards well that is what Akatsuki think…

**Deidara:** Well, what was your most ashamed experience.

**Sakura:** Let me guess.

Sakura began to search deep in Itachi's memories.

**Sakura**: I got it. Itachi was… I mean…I was with my otouto in the river. He wanted me to show him the Great Katon. He end up pushing me into the river, because I was watching a big fish instead of listening to him. I almost drown myself. Jajajajajajajajajaja

At the end of this Itachi's body was at the edge of tears of so much laughing.

**Sakura**: I don't know how to-Jajajajajaja-swim-father-Jajajajajajaja

**Kisame:** …..-with a big grin-

Deidara:…..laughing louder than Sakura.

Tobi and Sasori laughing and crying.

**Sakura**: Then….father made me use an orange swim suit (**A/N:you know the one that have the tube include so you can't drown yourself)** and take classes with 3 years old babies. I even used the Sharingan to learn. Jajajajajajajajajajajaj (This really is embarrassing)

The next day, everybody was at the dinner table eating ,meanwhile the leader was speaking.

**Leader:** Itachi, I heard from the mission that you needed to be saved!!! That you just covered your face and dropped to your knees screaming that you wanted to go HOME AND SCREAMING ABOUT HOW YOU LOVE YOUR FAMILY.

**Deidara:** Leader I can explain.Yeah

**Leader:** Shut up! Now give me an explanation!

**Kisame:** You know Leader you stink!

Everybody was at the edge of laughing, Kisame was doing his dare in other to save Sakura. The Leader gave Kisame a look of –To-who-do-you-think- you - are -talking-to-

But that didn't stopped Kisame.

**Kisame**: You are just ashame because I bet that your mom abandoned you and throw you to the garbage!! And that is not all your mother throw you because your father didn't wanted you…well he wasn't your real father after all. The point is, that you stink because you don't bath to well, I bet that you need someone like Kabuto to give you a proper bath like he do to Orochimaru.

**Deidara:** Um…Kisame…I think that that is just enough…Yeah

**Kisame**: No,no wait…. The point is that Orochimaru escaped because he didn't wanted to smell Leader bad breath every morning!

**Tobi:** Kisame shut up.

**Kisame**: No,no,no wait a sec…I think that you want revenge in the world because they made you to put a bag of paper in your face because your face is so ugly that now you hide it in a shadow.

**Sasor**i: I'will wait you outside like the others.

**Kisame:** I always got a question I always refer to you like 'The Leader' are you a boy or a girl because DUDE you are creepy. And to conclude my insults you created this organization to get revenge because your nail got broken. Akatsuki I mean Akatsukil:

All King At Town Surelly Use Kute Intensive Lipstick.

Everybody was out when they heard a lot of jutsu from the Leader and a lot of screams from Kisame. Sasori and Tobi went to buy groceries, meanwhile Deidara and 'Itachi' kept talking.

**Deidara:** You are not really Itachi-san. Yeah You must have switched body with the pink haired kunoichi.

**Sakura**: Hn.

**Deidara:** So tell me who really you are? Yeah (referring to names, hobbies,etc.)

**Sakura**: Hn.

**Deidara:** Come on Itachi, Yeah.

**Sakura:** You are annoying. –making the wheel of the sharingan activated-

In that time t Tobi and Sasori came from buying and found Deidara in the floor. "Itachi" had made a Sharingan genjutsu. Right now Sakura was heading to the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto:** Baa-chan!!!!!! Itachi he is with Sasuke!!!!!! ALONE!!!!!

**Tsunade**: What where you doing!!!!!

**Naruto**: Umm…ehm….

**Hinata:** Tsunade I found the cure. –entering the room-

**Tsunade:** Great job Hinata. Now we must wait until Sakura arrive and hope that Itachi can act property in front of his brother.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was practicing his chidori meanwhile Itachi who was deep in though about he felt that Sakura has casted a Sharingan Genjutsu in someone, he was in the middle of Sasuke's track. When he snapped from his thought Sasuke was barley away from him. So he quicly dodge it. After a lot of panting, Sasuke decided to talk.

**Sasuke**: Who the heck are you?

**Itachi:** Well…Sakura of course.

**Sasuke**: You are not her…she couldn't dodge that sort of attack even if the village sake depended on it.

**Itachi:** …..

**Sasuke:** Speak. Who are you?

**Itachi:** You are indeed foolish….brother.

**Sasuke**: …..

**Itachi**: -sigh- Yeah….long time no seen Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** Where is Sakura.

**Itachi:** Somewhere with my body.

**Sasuke**:…..

**Itachi:** Since you got that clueless face. I will explain….in our last battle our jutsu collide creating another dimension where our souls switched bodies. We were out for hours and when we woke up we where found in this mess….since then I must act like her.

**Sasuke**: Since you are in her body you are weaker…and now I can destroy you.

**Itachi**: Perhaps…but your teammate will be stuck in my body for the rest of her live…you will ruin her life like I ruined yours.

**Sasuke**: ……

**Sakura**: Itachi..….quit messing with yours brother brain.

In that time Hinata, Naruto and Tsunade arrived.

**Hinata:** We found the cure.

**Naruto**: Sakura thank goodness you are okay. How was your mission?

**Sakura:** Really boring.

**Tsunade:** Quickly they are acting like each other.

**Hinata**: Hai.

**Sasuke**: What is the meaning of these?!!

**Sakura**: Indeed your brother is an idiot. You explained it to him and he still wants to fight you in my body.

**Itachi:** Don't insult Sasuke-kun.

**Sakura:** Are you talking to me kunoichi?

**Tsunade**: SILENCE!!! Now drink this.

Hinata gave them the antidote.

**Hinata**: Sakura, are you ok?

The answer that they received was a 'THUD' Itachi and Sakura were unconscious. When they woke up, they were in their respective body.

**With Itachi:**

**Sasori:** Hey!!! Let's make another party!!!!!

**Kisame**: '_Oh-oh we got trouble.'_

**Sasori:** Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

**Deidara**: Hey Itachi, you are going to the Pajama Party? Yeah.

**Kisame:** _'Don't talk to him Deidara'_

**Deidara:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

**Tobi**: Itachi do you want Pink or Purple clips to your pony tail?

**Kisame**: '_And then he wonder, why he is blind? If he keep using the Magekyo/Tsukyomi that way'_

**Tobi:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

And so continue Itachi making the Tsukyomi to everybody in the Hideout.

**With Sakura:**

**Sasuke:** So you were Itachi.

**Sakura**: Yeah.

**Sasuke**: _'So that is what he was referring about'_

_**Flashback:**_

In that same hill…

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"….."

Sasuke sat at Sakura's sides.

"You know, people care about you."

"Why are you telling me this."

"Naruto and Kakashi are worried about you."

"Hn." '_He is lying, he is worried about this kunoichi'_

"They sat there in silence." **(A/N: I smell a little of OOC in coming)**

"I know that we….are young but I….well I don't know, it is sort of that I lov…lov…love you. AndIwouldlikethatyoumarrymeinthefutureandhelpmewithmysecondgoal."

"……" Itachi just sat there, revealing a shock expression, his little brother wanted to marry this girl. (**A/N: The only one that understood Sasuke that way is Itachi, he said And I would like that you marry me in the future and help me with my second goal.)**

Itachi was in Sakura's body so the body reacted on his own and her face showed a small smile. Itachi looked at Sasuke eyes to see if he was telling the true, and he was. Sasuke looked at Sakura and decided to continue with his explanation.

"And I didn't tell you before, because Itachi may kill you because you are my weak spot."

"….."

Sasuke began to approach Sakura to kiss her when she stood up.

"Um Sasuke, I think that it is disgusting that you kiss your brother…..I mean I hadn't washed my mouth today so maybe another day. "

"……." Sasuke had a confuse look.

"And I'm sure that Itachi won't kill me, he doesn't want to make your life miserable."

Before Sasuke could say anything more Sakura had disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sakura quickly approached Sasuke and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. "

"…."

"Sorry I shouldn't….I'm sorry."

Sakura was standing but a hand grabbed her wrist, and then she felt soft lips in hers. **(Duh!)**

Sakura was blushing and Sasuke was smirking. They stood up from the cliff and returned to Konoha, to do another crazy mission with Naruto.

**Owatari**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto:** So should I be a fashion designer?

**Sakta**: Umm…

**Naruto**: Come on! You know that when I dressed 'Sakura' who was really Itachi, she looked cute, even Itachi leaved me to be his fashion designer.

**Sakta**: Itachi only knows how to wear black, and she looked like a clown.

**Itachi**: I'm an Uchiha I know how to dress myself with different colors, can't you see the Akatsuki cloak it have red clouds.

**Naruto**:……

**Sakta**: -show him a picture-

**Itachi**: What is the occasion? Why is that clown in the middle of Konoha.

**Sakura:** Ahem.

**Sasuke**: Woa who is the clown.

**Naruto:** Do not insult my favorite model, forget about being Hokage , NARUTO THE NEXT FASHION DESIGNER BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!

**Sakta**: Naruto stay with Hokage, believe me.

**Naruto:** No I WANT TO BE THE ROKUDAIME FASHION DESIGNER!!!!

**Sakura:** Naruto stop shouting.

**Sakta**: Ok, guys vote if Naruto must be a fashion designer or Hokage.

**Naruto**: I know that you will vote for fashion designer since all of you love me, right?

**Sakta**: This is getting even longer than the story itself so just vote, with your opinions.

**Naruto:** Call to my cell phone , I will go right away and make you a design for a party, birthaday and even wedding.

**Sakura:** What the heck is a cell phone?

**Sakta:** Transmission over.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Gosh that was really long, hope that you like it, if you hadn't read any of my other stories you can go and check it out. BTW I'm creating another one but I will publish it later since I want to re-read it. Ja ne **

**P.S. Sakta are my short way of my nickname. The end of the stories is recent so that is why it is written in the normal format story. The other part I had it long time ago but I kept thinking on how to end it. So my inspiration came and had wrote Cherry Swords And Team Hebi's Cherry. Whatever I'm babbling again. Just enjoy it they aren't paying me or something.**


End file.
